Singin' in the Bar
by mischief-manager00
Summary: Team goes to a bar and sings karaoke! What could possibly go wrong! NCISninja12 name change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Not NCIS or the song :( **

**Singin' in the Bar**

Ziva walked into the bar and found Tony, Abby and McGee sitting there.

"Yea! Ziva you came! Now we're just waiting for Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky!"

"Cool." Tony said, indicating for Ziva to sit next to him.

"Ooo! Karaoke! How Fun!" Abby's mind was already creating an evil plot, well evil in some people's opinion, to get certain people together.

"No Abby, I won't do karaoke." A voice said behind her.

"Gibbs! Maybe just once." Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky had arrived.

"Could I get 2 glasses of bourbon?" Jenny ordered for herself and Gibbs. The bartender handed her two glasses filled with brown liquid. She handed one to Gibbs.

"Who wants to do karaoke first?" Abby was bouncing up and down. "Come on, guys! Tony, please?"

"Fine." Tony agreed to keep their goth happy.

"I'll choose the song." She ran up to the booth and whispered into the DJ's ear, he smiled and put the track on.

Tony bounded up on stage wondering what song she choose. When the song started, he smiled, cause he knew it. His gaze met Ziva's and he felt better.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Tony added in his head, I wish I could tell her. He smiled down at her. Gibbs was glaring at his two agents.

_Yeah I know, I know__  
><em>_When I compliment her__  
><em>_She wont believe me__  
><em>_And its so, its so__  
><em>_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
><em>_I say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips__  
><em>_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
><em>_Her laugh, her laugh__  
><em>_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
><em>_Id never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect is what you're searching for__  
><em>_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking__  
><em>_If you look okay__  
><em>_You know I say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

Tony hopped down to loud applause. He found the team and sat back down next to Ziva. He whispered to her: "You are beautiful, just the way you are."

**A/N: Ah, just the thought of Tony singing Bruno Mars is hilarious. Next up… haven't gotten that far. Should I keep going? I most likely will. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Singin' in the Bar**

"Hey! You wanna come over and hang out with me instead of these losers?" Some guy had come over and started hitting on Abby.

"Nope."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Abby shook her head. Tony chuckled as McGee's face turned red.

"McRedface… ow! Zee-vah! What was that for?" Ziva had punched Tony in the stomach.

"Don't tease McGee."

"Well you guys help me out with a song?" McGee asked Tony, Gibbs and Ducky. They all nodded.

They walked up on to the stage while McGee asked the DJ to play it. As the music started, Tony laughed at McGee's choice.

McGee sang first:

_I told my friend I'd check for you__  
><em>_He told me that he liked you too__  
><em>_But then I saw him kissing you__  
><em>_I could've died when he said, hands off she's mine_

_Said hands off she's mine_

_Hands off she's mine, I want her all the time__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine, hands off she's mine._

After the guys left, some more guys came and started flirting with the girls. Ziva was laughing with some guy. Tony's insides boiled. He sang:

_I knew that this was real although_

_As usual, comes mixed up with fear._

_I knew that I could wait_

_Although it just might take a thousand years._

Jenny and some guy were talking. Gibbs glared at the guy, who was totally oblivious that he had pissed off a jealous marine. Gibbs took the next part.

_Said hands off she's mine_

_Hands off she's mine_

_Hands off she's mine, until the end of time_

_Hands off she's mine, hands off she's mine. _

Then all four of them sang together.

_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la._

_Now we're going steady, been together several weeks__  
><em>_I check out all the other guys who we see on the streets__  
><em>_When I say, hands off she's mine__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine, it takes up all my time__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine, hands off she's mine._

A few guys were flirting with Abby, but she was slightly uncomfortable. McGee opened his mouth to sing, but Gibbs beat him to the punch.

_I said hands off me daughter__  
><em>_I tell ya get yer hands off me daughter__  
><em>_C'mon mek me said don't mess around on ya,__  
><em>_C'mek mek me tell ya don't want ta get ya._

Again all of them.

_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la,__  
><em>_La, la, la, la._

Then Tony sang again.

_Funny how the best things never last for every day__  
><em>_I thought she was my girlfriend__  
><em>_'Till I heard that someone else was saying,_

They all finished off the song.

_Hands off she's mine. Hands off she's mine.__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine. Hands off she's mine.__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine. Hands off she's mine.__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine. Hands off she's mine.__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine. Hands off she's mine.__  
><em>_Hands off she's mine._

The crowd burst into applause. They all climbed down and made their way back to the table. The guys were still there. "Get lost." Gibbs growled.

"No, you get lost, geeky." The guy by Abby said. "She wants to hang out with me."

"A quick word, outside." McGee and the man walked out.

"Dude, get over it." Then McGee punched him in the face.

"I said, Hands off she's mine." And McGee walked back to find that Gibbs and Tony had dealt with the rest. Abby gave McGee a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made McGee turn bright red.

**A/N: Jealous boys, doesn't get much better. Reviews make me happy! Any song requests?**

**Song: Hands off she's mine by The English Beat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Singin' in the Bar**

"Ziva, you should go, I'll choose the song!"

"No Abby."

"Come on Zee." Tony coaxed.

"No."

"Please." Tony and Abby whined.

"No."

"I'll sing with you." Abby offered.

"No."

"I'll sing with you." Tony pleaded.

"If I do will you shut up." Tony nodded. "Fine." Before Ziva could move Abby had ran up and choosen the song. "Oh god."

Abby dragged Ziva up on to the stage, and ran back down to watch her.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

Ziva looked at Tony. Tony, the one who even though she pushed him away always was there.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
><em>

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

This was a good song for Ziva, Abby thought.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
><em>

_Being with you  
>Is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Ziva ran off the stage as soon as it ended. Abby was cheering the loudest, Gibbs raised an eyebrow, Jenny and Ducky smiled, McGee nodded and Tony said: "You know your life would suck without you. OW! Ziva!" Tony yelled as Ziva punched him in the gut.

**REVIEW! See the pretty little button? Yeah press that and type words! **

**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Singin' in the Bar**

Abby scanned the group for her next 'victim'. Her eyes fell on one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He shook his head, but Abby wasn't taking no for an answer. He proptly found himself on the stage as some song started. A screen displayed the words for Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva started laughing as they heard the opening notes. "Abby, you got Gibbs to sing The Script?" Tony hissed at her. She nodded happily.

Gibbs took a deep breath and found Jenny's amused face. He began to sing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<br>_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<em>

Gibbs looked at Jenny, rembering the day she left.

_What am I suppose to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

She was fine. At least Gibbs thought so.

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<p>

He never stopped loving her and it tore him apart.

_What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<em>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<em>

Jen had left him. No warning, no nothing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I supposed to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<em>

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
>Oh, it don't breakeven, no<br>Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as the song ended. It was too painful. His eyes met Jenny's and her's were also filled with pain and remorse.

Gibbs walked back and took a large swig of bourbon. The song was right. His heart didn't breakeven.

**Review! I'm thinking of doing Ducky next or Abby or Jenny? Songs?**

**Song: Breakeven by The Script**


	5. Chapter 5

**Singin' in the Bar**

"Ducky! Will you go next maybe?" Abby asked finding a new victim.

"Of course Abigail. But how about I choose the song, my dear?"

"Sure Duckman!" Ducky walked up to the DJ booth and asked if he had the song, he did.

Duck positioned the microphone to his height, stuck his hands in his pockets.

_Fairy tales can come true_

_It can happen to you if you're young at heart_

_For it's hard, you will find_

_To be narrow of mind if you're young at heart_

Ducky had a low booming, smooth voice.

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes_

_You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams_

_And life gets more exciting with each passing day_

_And love is either in your heart or on the way_

_Don't you know that it's worth_

_Every treasure on earth to be young at heart (young at heart)_

_For as rich as you are_

_It's much better by far to be young at heart (young at heart)_

_And if you should survive to a hundred and five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of bein' alive_

_And here is the best part, you have a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_

_And if you should survive to a hundred and five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of bein' alive_

_And here is the best part, you have a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_

"Nice one Duckman!" Abby was jumping up and down. She gave Ducky a big hug. "So whose next?"

Ducky sat down next to Gibbs and said: "You know that one really is still young at heart."

**REVIEW! NEXT UP ABBY OR JENNY!**

**Song: Young At Heart by Bing Crosby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ya think I would be writing fan fic if I owned it?**

**Singin' in the Bar**

"You know Abby, who still haven't sung." Jenny pointed out trying to make sure she didn't have to sing.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"Abby, you should go, I'll pick the song!" Ziva offered. Abby nodded, Ziva would pick a good song. Ziva pushed Abby on stage, while she walked to the DJ booth.

The song started and Abby grinned even bigger if that's possible.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
><em>drifting through the wind<em>  
><em>wanting to start again?<em>  
><em>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<em>  
><em>like a house of cards,<em>  
><em>one blow from caving in?<em>

"Ziva, nice pick perfect for Abby!" Tony whispered to Ziva.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

Tony nudged Ziva to check out McGee who was totally captivated.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

"Yeah Abby!" McGee was yelling. Until Gibbs gibbs slapped him, which led to Gibbs being Gibbs slapped by Jenny, who then was Gibbs slapped by gibbs. Basically lots of Gibbs slapping.

"Thanks Timmy!"

"You are defiantly a firework." He whispered in her ear.

**Review! JENNY UP NEXT!**

**Song: Firework by Katy Perry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NOTHING **

**Singin' in the Bar**

Abby closed in on her new prey, Jenny. She opened her mouth to talk, but someone else ran into her. "What the? Jimmy?" Surely enough Palmer had joined them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Abby. I had to study for a test and…" But before he could finish, Abby had drug him up to the stage. But, she let him choose the song as she didn't even know what songs Palmer would sing.

Then the song started. And he probley made a grave error as Tony has a video function on his phone.

_Tried to amend my carnivorous habits__  
><em>_Made it nearly seventy days__  
><em>_Losin' weight without speed, eatin' sunflower seeds__  
><em>_Drinkin' lots of carrot juice and soakin' up rays__  
><em>_But at night I'd have these wonderful dreams__  
><em>_Some kind of sensuous treat __  
><em>_Not zucchini, fettucini or bulgar wheat __  
><em>_But a big warm bun and a huge hunk of meat_

"OH MY GOD!" Tony had his camera whipped out and already recording Palmer.

"Mr. Palmer." Ducky was shocked.

_Cheeseburger in paradise  
>Heaven on Earth with an onion slice<br>Not too particular, not too precise  
>I'm just a Cheeseburger in paradise<em>

_Heard about the old time sailor men  
>They eat the same thing again and again<br>Warm beer and bread they said could raise the dead  
>Well it reminds me of the menu at a Holiday Inn<em>

_But times change, sailors these days  
>When I'm in port I get what I need<br>Not just Havanas or bananas or daiquiris  
>But that American creation on which I feed<em>

_Cheeseburger in Paradise  
>Medium rare with mustard be nice<br>Heaven on Earth with an onion slice  
>I'm just a Cheeseburger in Paradise<em>

_I like mine with lettuce and tomato  
>Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes<br>Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer  
>Well good God almighty which way do I steer for my<em>

_Cheeseburger in Paradise  
>Makin' the best of every virtue and vice<br>Worth every damn bit of sacrifice to get a__  
>Cheeseburger in Paradise<em>_  
>I need a Cheeseburger in Paradise<br>I'm just a Cheeseburger in Paradise_

_I like mine with lettuce and tomato__  
>Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes<br>Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer__  
>Well good God almighty which way do I steer<em>

"Well Whatdaya think?" Palmer asked.

"Good luck destroying the video evidence." McGee said patting his shoulder.

Palmer looked mortified.

"I don't quite understand why ya need video what nots." Mike Franks had arrived. "A little shocked Probie."

"Yeah, umm, didn't know you were comin."

"Got bored in México." He shrugged.

Meanwhile 

Palmer went up to the bar and was checking out the menu.

"Hmm, let's see bacon-cheese, onion, Ooo, Cheeseburger in Paradise." He walked up to place his order.

"What can I get ye?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger in Paradise."

**Review! JENNY THIS TIME!**

**Song: Cheeseburger in Paradise by Jimmy Buffet **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMED**

**Singin' in the Bar**

McGee noticed Abby staring into space. Her eyes were watering. "Abby? Abs…"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Just thinking, me and Kate used to come here a lot. Oh Timmy, I still miss her…" McGee pulled her into a tight hug.

Tony noticed this and he heard what Abby said. He had a brilliant idea. "McGee, will ya help me out with a song?"

"Sure, Tony, but what song?"

"One for Kate." Then Tony whispered the song in McGee's ear. "You go tell the DJ."

The pair hopped up on stage. McGee ran over to the station and Tony grabbed the mic.

"This song is for my old partner, Agent Kate Todd." Abby's eyes grew big, Jenny and Ziva both stiffened up and Gibbs eyed Tony warily.

Tony started out.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's to tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough_

_Till it's too late, it's not too late_

Then McGee.

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that wont come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun _

_So if your life flashed before you,_

_What would you wish you would've done_

They sang together.

_Yeah, we gotta start  
>Looking at the hands of the time we've been given<br>If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
>If every second counts on a clock that's ticking<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

Back to Tony.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies  
>Who would you call with your last goodbye<br>Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
>So when we long for absolution,<br>There'll no one on the line, yeah_

Together.

_Yeah, we gotta start  
>Looking at the hands of the time we've been given<br>If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
>If every second counts on a clock that's ticking<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing till it's gone  
>You never see a crash till it's head on<br>Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong  
>You never know a good thing till it's gone<em>

_Yeah, we gotta start  
>Looking at the hands of the time we've been given<br>If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
>If every second counts on a clock that's ticking<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._

Then surprisingly, Gibbs came up and finished the song.

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
>Turn it all around or to throw it all away<br>We gotta tell them that we love them  
>While we got the chance to say<br>Gotta live like we're dying…_

"Thanks! Kate, we miss you!" Tony yelled.

Meanwhile

Unnoticed by anyone, Jeanne Bentiot had just slipped in and saw Tony.

**REVIEW! MAYBE JENNY FINALLY!**

**Song: Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen **

**RIP KATE TODD, JENNY SHEPPARD, MIKE FRANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Does it seem like a middle schooler could own NCIS? Nuh uh. In my dreams!**

**Singin' in the Bar**

It had been around a half and hour since anyone sang. Abby, Ducky and McGee were discussing something. Gibbs was glaring at some unexpecting guy at the bar. Ziva and Tony were having a stare off. The stare off was the reason McGee was talking with Abby and Ducky. Jenny was nowhere to be found. Nowhere to be found near the team, but she could be found on the stage. Gibbs was the first to notice, but only when the song started.

_I should've done something  
>Again I did nothing<br>Watched us separate  
>What should I do now<br>Run and chase you down?  
>I can't hesitate<em>

_'Cause all I wanted to say was something real  
>All I want you to know is how I feel<br>All I wanted to give was my heart  
>But I'm stuck here at the start<em>

Gibbs sucked in his breath. Why did he feel as if Jenny was singing this to him.

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid  
>Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way<br>Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say  
>But I don't want to lose you, drive you away<br>Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay  
>Only wish you knew what I wanted to say<br>Only wish you knew what I wanted to say_

_My hands are shaking  
>I'm yours for the taking<br>Don't you hesitate  
>Please just do one thing<br>One small sign, something  
>Let's jump off the edge<em>

_'Cause all I want you to say is something real  
>All I wanted to know is how you feel<br>All I want you to give is your heart  
>But we're stuck here at the start<em>

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid  
>Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way<br>Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say  
>But I don't want to lose you, drive you away<br>Don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay  
>Only wish you knew what I wanted to say<br>Only wish you knew what I wanted to say_

Gibbs shrunk in his seat. He felt ackward and ackward was not a feeling often assosited with Gibbs.

_It's on the tip of my tongue but I'm still afraid  
>Sometimes the only things words do is get in the way<br>Sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say  
>But I don't want to lose you<em>

_I don't wanna lose you  
>No I dont wanna lose you<br>No I dont wanna lose you_

_I should've done something, I should've done something  
>I should've done something but I never wanted to<br>I should've done something, I should've done something  
>I should've done something but I never wanted to<br>(I don't want to lose you, drive you away)  
>I don't wanna lose you<br>(I only wish you knew what I wanted to say)  
>No I dont wanna lose you<br>(What I wanted to say)_

_I should've done something, I should've done something  
>I should've done something but I never wanted to<br>I should've done something, I should've done something  
>I should've done something but I never wanted to<em>

As the closing notes rang out, Jenny smiled weakly at Gibbs. She walked back to the rest. "Nice one." A voice said behind him. Jenny went to talk to Ziva and Abby.

Gibbs ipened his mouth and gaped like a fish. "Probie." A low voice growled. "I pretty darn sure that she was talkingright to you."

"Franks!" Abby exclaimed.

"Thought I'd drop by see how the probie's probies are." Abby engulfed him in a big hug.

"Well, you what that means! You can go next!" Abby shrieked.

**REVIEW!**

**Song: What I Wanted to Say by Colbie Cailliat **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've returned! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**Singin' in the Bar**

Abby jumped up and down as Mike Franks walked up to the stage, beer in hand.

He pulled the mic closer and began to sing in a low gruff voice.

_Nibblin on sponge cake  
>Watchin the sun bake<br>All of those tourists covered with oil  
>Strummin my six-string<br>On my front porch swing  
>Smell those shrimp they're beginnin to boil<em>

_Wastin away again in margaritaville  
>Searching for my lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>But I know it's nobodys fault<br>_  
>Gibbs let out a laugh as his old mentor continued.<p>

_I don't know the reason  
>I stayed here all season<br>Nothin to show but this brand new tattoo  
>But it's a real beauty<br>A mexican cutie  
>How it got here I haven't a clue<em>

_Wastin away again in margaritaville  
>Searchin for my lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>Now I think<br>Hell, it could be my fault_

_I blew out my flip-flop  
>Stepped on a pop-top<br>Cut my heel had to cruise on back home  
>But there's booze in the blender<br>And soon it will render  
>That frozen concoction that helps me hang on<em>

_Wastin away again in margaritaville  
>Searching for my lost shaker of salt<br>Some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>But I know it's my own damn fault<br>Yes and some people claim that there's a woman to blame  
>And I know it's my own damn fault<br>_  
>Mike Franks jumped down and chugged his beer. Gibbs patted him on the back maybe a little too hard, as he spat it out on some random person. "Probie! What d'ya so that for?" He growled in a gruff voice.<p>

Song: Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffet.

**A/N: Review! RIP Mike Franks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!**

**Singin' in the Bar**

"Tony! Stop it! If you take my drink one more time I will kill you with this straw." Ziva threatened as Tony sipped her gin and tonic.

"Ziva, I am just making…" Tony trailed off as he saw who was getting up on the stage. "Sure, it wasn't poisoned." He said in a high-pitched voice. Ziva followed his eyes.

"Oh…." Ziva's eyes widened.

"Hey, Tony, can you settle this?" Abby came over and asked.

"Abby, shh. Look." Ziva whispered to Abby.

"That's not good." Abby elbowed McGee, who fell into Gibbs.

"Mah-Gee!" Gibbs glared at McGee, but then he saw where his team was staring. He nudged Jenny, who gasped.

_Ay! Ay!  
>(Nobody likes being played)<br>Ay!_

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
>Oh, Shakira, Shakira<br>(Hey!)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
>I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about<br>He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
>(Yes!)<br>Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about

It was Jeanne.

_We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
>I have to let go<br>He won't be the one to cry_

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

_This is really bad. _Tony thought.

_Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar_

I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together  
>I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah<br>I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
>You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?<p>

We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak?s over  
>I have to let go<br>The innocence is gone!

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed  
>And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain<br>But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!  
>Hey!<p>

Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
>Ay! Shakira, Shakira<br>Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé  
>Oh! Shakira, Shakira<br>(Hey!)

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar

As Jeanne stepped down she glared at Tony, as she had been doing the whole song. "I hate you!" She yelled as she walked past.

"Tony…" Ziva said tenderly. "Are you okay?" She laid a hand on his arm.

"No, I'm not." He rounded on Jenny. "This is your fault. This is your entire fault." He declared. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." He jabbed a finger at Jenny.

"Tony… I'm sorry."

Tony opened his mouth to speak. But Gibbs cut in. "DiNozzo. Stop." He could tell Jenny was close to tears and that never happened.

"No, boss. This isn't fair to me and it sure as hell wasn't fair to Jeanne."

"Look, Tony. I know I messed up. But I truly am sorry. I know that it will be hard for you and will take a long time, but I hope you can eventually forgive me. I know that won't happen anytime soon, but eventually try to forgive me." Jenny looked into Tony's eyes pleadingly.

"It's okay, Director. I was out of line." Tony said ashamedly.

"It's fine, Tony."

"So, who's next?" Abby asked clapping her hands together.

**Song: Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyonce.**

**Review! Song requests? Character requests? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm 13, does it make any sense for me to own it? Nuh uh. **

**Singin' in the Bar**

"I'll go, Abby." McGee volunteered.

"Can I…"

"No, Abs."

"I wasn't finished, Tim." Abby stomped her foot.

"Neither was I."

"Hey! You two. Break it up!" Gibbs snapped. "McGee you can choose your song. Abs, relax."

"But Gibbs…"

"Abs."

"Fine." Abby pouted. "Go McGee. Show us your amazing song." McGee walked up quickly and told the DJ his song.

He walked to the keyboard that just happened to be there. He tested out a few chords then started the song. Abby squealed as he started.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>She acts like summer and walks like rain  
>Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Since the return from her stay on the moon  
>She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>hey, hey, hey, hey_

"Geek love." Tony murmered to Ziva. Abby elbowed him. "Ow! What was that for?" This time Ziva elbowed him.

"Shut up."

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<br>And that heaven is overrated  
><em>

_But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
>One without a permanent scar<br>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
>Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey<br>mmmm...  
>She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo<br>Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>yea...<em>

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol jane<br>Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
><em>

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<br>And head back to the milky way  
>And tell me, did Venus blow your mind<br>Was it everything you wanted to find  
>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there<em>

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
>Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong<br>Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
>Conversation<br>The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day<br>And head back toward the milky way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
>Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded<br>And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
>One without a permanent scar<br>And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself_

As McGee got to the nah nah part the crowd sang with him.

_nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
>nah nah nah nah nah nah nah<em>

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

The crowd just sang the nah part.

_And did you fall for a shooting star  
>Fall for a shooting star<br>_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah  
>nah nah nah nah nah nah<em>

_Are you lonely looking for yourself out there_

McGee brushed the last few notes and the crowd broke out into a hearty applause. "Thanks!" McGee walked slowly down the stage. An average man walked up to him, when I say average I mean like disappear no one remembers average.

"Hi, Yardley Raymound, Jones records. You might have a career on the music business. Whatdaya say?"

"Um I'm okay. I like my job."

"Hey kid you look kinda familiar, you famous or somfin?"

"No…"

"Ya sure, cause ya look a lot like that what his face." Tony leaned in behind the man.

"Thom E. Gemcity."

"Yeah, Thom E. Gemcity." It sounded more like Gemce. "That writer guy, you him?"

"No…" McGee trailed off, his words limping off.

"Yes." Tony interjected happily.

"Tony! GO AWAY!"

"Going."

"So are ya?"

"Yeah, happy, DiNozzo?"

"Well if you ever get sick of writing, give me a call. Know any other good singers?"

"I dunno, my team just came here and there was karaoke, so not sure, why don't you sit with us?" McGee asked. "I'll buy you a drink."

"Got me with buy a drink."

McGee led Yardley back to the team after buying him a drink. "Everyone this is-"

"Yardley Raymound. Jones Records. Your boy here got some talent."

"Good job MahGoo!" Tony mocked. McGee turned a delicate shade of red.

"That was beautiful Timmy, when did you learn that song?"

"Um, a while ago."

"Well, good job." Abby ran into him and hugged him tightly.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony stuck a hand out to Yardley. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, DiNozzo." He said.

"You know you remind me of Vinny, you know from My Cousin Vinny?"

"Oh, that's a classic."

Ziva and Jenny rolled their eyes. Gibbs shook his head.

"Is it too late for some rugged FBI agents to join the party?" A voice sounded behind them. Jenny, Ziva and Gibbs turned on their heels. "I'm offended you didn't invite me, Jethro."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind, Tob-i-as."

"Is that your team Fornell?" Jenny asked.

"Yup, Prob- I mean Director." Fornell grinned back. Jenny blushed. "Sorry, old habit." He and Gibbs exchanged a brief smirk.

"You both know I could tell everyone about the Tallot case. Including your bosses, oh wait, Jethro, sucks for you, your boss already knows."

"Right." Both men gulped. "So you know Slacks, this is Sabrina Young, and Adam Grace."

"Nice to meet you both." Jenny nodded to the 2 young agents.

"You too, Ma'am." They said robotically.

" Jenny, what was the Tallot case?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing you need to know for now." Jenny smirked evilly. She loved blackmail.

**REVIEW! SONG REQUEST? CHARACTER REQUESTS?**

**A/N: Quick thing, it's somewhat disheartening when you see so many people have read your story and not reviewed. Almost makes you not want to write. But for now on I'll give shout outs to reviewers and next chapter I'll do current and past reviewers. YAY! That's all. **

**Song: Drops of Jupiter by Train**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: *closes eyes and crosses fingers* Come on, please… nope. Now I just a small headache!**

**Singin' the Bar**

"Who hasn't gone in a while?" Abby's eyes scanned her prey. They landed on a small mammal with wings. "Ducky!"

"Yes, Abigail."

"Will you sing again?"

"Of course my dear. But I will choose my song again." Ducky smiled kindly at the oxymoron wrapped in a paradox. Ducky waddled up to the stage and picked up a guitar after telling the DJ his song.

The song started and many of the younger people were perplexed.

_I remember when rock was young_  
><em>Me and Suzie had so much fun<em>  
><em>Holding hands and skimming stones<em>  
><em>Had an old gold Chevy, a place of my own<em>

_But the biggest kick I ever got_  
><em>Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock<em>  
><em>While the other kids were rocking round the clock<em>  
><em>We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock<em>

_Well, Crocodile rocking is something shocking_  
><em>When your feet just can't keep still<em>  
><em>I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will<em>  
><em>Oh, lady, mama those Friday nights<em>  
><em>When Suzie wore her dresses tight<em>  
><em>And the Crocodile rocking was out of sight<em>

_lBut the years went by and the rock just died_  
><em>Suzie went and left me for some foreign guy<em>  
><em>Long nights crying by the record machine<em>  
><em>Dreaming of my Chevy and old blue jeans<em>

_But they'll never kill the thrills we've got_  
><em>Burning up to the Crocodile Rock<em>  
><em>Learning fast as the weeks went past<em>

_We really thought the Crocodile Rock would last_

Ducky was jumping around as he played the song.

_Well, Crocodile rocking is something shocking_  
><em>When your feet just can't keep still<em>  
><em>I never knew me a better time and I guess, I never will<em>  
><em>Oh, lady, mama those Friday nights<em>  
><em>When Suzie wore her dresses tight<em>  
><em>And the Crocodile rocking was out of sight<em>

_I remember when rock was young_  
><em>Me and Suzie had so much fun<em>  
><em>Holding hands and skimming stones<em>  
><em>Had an old gold Chevy, a place of my own<em>

_But the biggest kick I ever got_  
><em>Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock<em>  
><em>While the other kids were rocking round the clock<em>  
><em>We were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock<em>

_Well, Crocodile rocking is something shocking_  
><em>When your feet just can't keep still<em>  
><em>I never knew me a better time and I guess, I never will<em>  
><em>Oh, lady, mama those Friday nights<em>  
><em>When Suzie wore her dresses tight<em>  
><em>And the Crocodile rocking was out of sight<em>

_Come on everybody_

When Ducky stopped he was out of breath. He climbed down the stairs gingerly. He waddled his way back over where he was given a glass of scotch from Gibbs. "Thank you Jethro." He panted.

"Nice job, Duckman." Abby squealed. "That was awesome." The others nodded in agreement.

Echoes of, "So cool, Amazing." And such bounced around the group.

After a little bit Abby's eyes closed in on her newest pray, FBI.

**REVIEW! **

**So since I'm posting this so quickly, I'm just recognizing my old reviewers! Here it goes: Americangrl19, Valkrie-chick, left my heart in Paris, DS2010, Lavender Angel-96, leighanne jenny gibbs, NCISGleek. I think that's everyone!**

**Song: Crocodile Rock by Elton John**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: These things are slightly pointless; I mean if one of us owned it, it would be stupid to be writing fanfiction when you could make it reality. Basically, no I don't own it! **

**Singin' in the Bar**

Abby picked her prey. Adam Grace. "Hi, I'm Abby. Why don't you sing a little?" That's what Abby said. What everyone else except for Adam heard: "Hello my precious! I'm going to get you and your little dog too!"

But since Adam was nice he agreed. "Sure Abby."

"So do you want to pick your song or should I?" This time everyone else saw her rubbing her hands together, like a evil villain.

"I'll pick my own song." The young man walked up to the stage. "Excuse me, can I go?"

"Sure, what song?"

"Could I just play and sing my own?"

"Yeah, there's a electric and acoustic guitar." He pointed to the instruments leaning against a wall.

"Cool."

As Adam started to play, Tony got very excited. "Tony, what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Just listen…"

_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans  
>Way back up in the woods among the evergreens,<br>There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
>Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode,<br>Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
>But he could play a guitar just like a ringin' a bell.<br>_

_Go Go  
>Go Johnny Go Go (x4)<br>Johnny B. Goode_

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack,  
>Oh sit beneath a tree by the railroad track<br>Oh the engineers would see him sittin in the shade,  
>Strummin with the rhythm that the drivers made,<br>Oh n' people passin' by they would stop and say  
>'Oh my but that little country boy could play'<br>_

_Go Go  
>Go Johnny Go Go (x4)<br>Johnny B. Goode_

_His mother told him 'some day you will be a man,  
>And you will be the leader of a big ol' band<br>Many people comin' from miles around,  
>To hear you play your music when the sun go down,<br>Maybe some day your name will be in lights sayin  
>'Johnny B. Goode' tonight<em>

_Go Go  
>Go Johnny Go Go (x4)<br>Johnny B. Goode_

"Oh, yeah, man that is sick." Tony yelled.

Adam began to do Marty McFly's solo. He was sliding around the stage and jumping around. As he finished, Adam walked up to the mic. "I guess you aren't ready for that yet, but your kids'll love it."

Adam ran back over to the group of agents.

"Oh my gosh! That was epic!" Tony squealed.

"Why did you like that so much?" Ziva asked.

"Zee-vah! That was a reference to Back to the Future. Marty McFly? Come on Ziva!"

"I have no idea."

"We are having a marathon after this." Tony decided.

**REVIEWS WELCOME!**

**A/N: Gotta love Back To The Future. If you haven't seen it you should.**

**Song: Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry**


	15. Chapter 15

**Singin' in the Bar**

"Zee-vvvaah-" Abby begged. "Please! Please! Pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles and carmal sauce and hot fudge and chocolate sauce and more sprinkles and a cherry on top."

"No." Ziva said flatly.

"McGee, go get the woman some ice cream." Tony yelled.

"Shut up Tony!" Abby smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his arm. "But seriously Ziva! You are awesome! Go sing for us again!" Smack! "Ow!" He rubbed his other arm.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned to Abby. "Fine. I'll go, but I get to choose my song." She said sternly.

"Fine, fine. Go sing!" Abby gave Ziva a gentle push towards the stage.

Ziva walked up to the DJ booth and murmered something to him. He nodded and Ziva climbed up on to the stage.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby <p>

Tears pricked the eyes of the crowd as Ziva's eyes filled with tears.

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

Memories of Tali, her friends, and all the people she had seen who she had never seen again.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

As the song faded out Ziva's eyes were sparkling with the bright lights above.

She quickly stepped down from the stage and slipped through the crowds who were still clapping.

Abby ran up and gave her a bone crushing hug. Ziva looked over the taller woman's shoulder at Tony. His eyes were watery too and they met hers in a sad smile.

"Oh Ziva. That was beautiful." Abby trilled. The others nodded in agreement.

"More drinks for everyone!" Mike Franks yelled. They all looked over at him. "What? We're running low!"

**I hope you liked it! Up next Gibbs, Fornell, and Mike…**

**Song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**


End file.
